Princess Diaries
by Taureen
Summary: a continuation of book eight.


Princess Diaries Book Nine---Princess Mia

Princess Amelia is sitting in the private jet that her dad had arranged for her and she is heading to Genovia for an important meeting with the Italian royals. She is getting bored and she decides to read her diary. In the past few months, a lot had happened and she matured gradually. She decides to review these events even though some of them were upsetting. But, at least reading her diary is more interesting than staring out of the window for the next 8 hours!

November 18, TuesdayG&T class

OMGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm speechless. I am. I mean, who wouldn't be?

I'm just glad that Lilly is here to comfort me. Well, sorta. She still hasn't forgiven me for kissing JP right after they broke up. But she probably thinks that this is punishment enough and maybe that's why she's here.

But, this is really a disaster!!!!

DISASTER (magnify that 1000000 times.)

Michael broke up with me. 20 minutes ago. OVER THE PHONE.

Well, it's not like he can fly back from Japan and break up with me. So I'm ok with the WAY he breaks up with me, unlike Tina. (She screamed that Michael is a cold-hearted jerk for breaking up with me over the phone and her bodyguard had to calm her down.)

BUT WHY DO WE HAVE TO BREAK UP?

WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER!!! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!!

It's MY fault. I should've let him go and supported his decisions. Instead, what did I do? Broke up with him? Well, of course there's this whole thing about Judith Gershner, but I should've let it go. I mean, they had sex BEFORE we even met, so it's not really Michael's fault. I was being so selfish that I broke up with him and I can't believe that JP kissed me RIGHT AT THE MOMENT WHEN MICHAELWAS THERE!!!

"You have gotta stop writing in that diary, Mia." Says Lilly.

My eyes must be red right now. I know it. They might be redder than Fat Louie's butt hole, but I don't want people to see them. A princess should never reveal her emotion, that's what grandmere said. That's why I bury my head in this diary book. For god's sake, doesn't Lilly know that? She has an IQ of 170!!!

November 18, TuesdayPrincess Lesson

Grandmere just asked me why my eyes are so red. Maybe it's because of her strong fragrance that stimulates my nose and all of a sudden, I'm crying again. I can't believe that I told Grandmere almost everything about this break-up. Can you imagine me telling Grandmere everything? I mean, come on, it's Grandmere we're talking about!! Something is definitely wrong with me. DEFINITELY! But honestly, Grandmere is so nice today, guess what? She cancelled our lesson!! So here I am, chilling on the couch. My heart is still hurting, but surely Grandmere's sweetness is appreciated. )

November 18, Tuesdaythe Loft

I'm still concentrating on the math problems I got today.

Ok, I'm NOT concentrating. But, at least I'm trying!

Ok, NOT TRYING.

How can I concentrate when I'm in suck a mood?

Mom ordered cold sesame noodles from Number One Noodle Son at dinner. I barely touched it, I just sat there, looked at the noodles and thought about how Michael and I use to go there and have fun.

I went straight to my room after about 5 minutes before I have to cry again.

What is wrong with me? I thought I'm strong not vulnerable.

I'm having a headache and I think I'll just go to bed; maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

Mia looked up from her diary and sighed. Those days were nightmares, and she would never want to relive those days again. She decides to skip some pages and read some happy memories.

December 22, Mondaythe Loft

For the past few days, I was hanging out with Tina for almost every minute since Lilly went to Chicago for a trip. Lucky her, she emailed me last night and said that she's having so much fun.

Tina was giving me so much confidence for the past month since my break-up with Michael. She told me about one of the MILLIONS of romantic novels she had read. "It's about a girl who got dumped by her boyfriend, she was as devastated as you were and then she realized that she has to be stronger. Instead of crying all day long she started to move on and tried to heal her broken heart. Then she became successful and found her new love. However, her old dumb boyfriend tried to take her back, but she just laughed off and turned away. How cool is that? Huh? "

Thanks, Tina.

Isn't it good to have friends around you when you're going through troubles?

This morning, mom told me that when I was away at Tina's house this past weekend, Rocky actually pronounced MY NAME!! "He said 'Amelia' in a strange way, but we understood. He missed you, and that's probably why he was calling your name. " Oh, my dear little brother, I love you, Rocky!!

3 more days until Christmas!! Even though I have to fly back to Genovia, I'm sure I'll have a great time. I'll ask my dad to invite Tina and some other friends like Ling Su to come as well. What about Lilly? As long as she can behave, I don't really care.

Michael is going to stay in Japan for Christmas. I finally started to talk to him last week. He's doing just fine, according to him. Apparently he still hasn't got a girlfriend (Ha, just like I thought. Not that I'm not over him. Honestly, if he gets a new girlfriend right after our break-up, I'll KILL HIM.)

We're going to still be friends. I mean, you have to admit that it's hard to NOT TO BE FRIENDS with your best friend's brother, isn't it, even if he was your ex-boyfriend.

Mia smiled when she read this; she still can't believe how she had conquered these so fast. Maybe it's because that she's a Taurus? Who knows?


End file.
